Ep 1: Welcome to Ryoki
by xPhoenixDreams
Summary: Pokemon have been turned into statues of wood, metal, and stone. The humans they're attached to have been turned as well. When this happens, the world turns to Erin, a sixteen-year-old girl who just receives her first Pokemon. Will she, along with Vega, Deoxys, and the Guardian Spirits, be able to stop this?
1. Vega

Chapter One: Vega

Her mom stood in the doorway, blinding her with the light in the hall.

"Heyy, Erin... Guess what today is?"

"Five more minutes Day?"

"No, silly! It's your birthday! Come on, you're old enough to get a Pokemon!"

Erin's eyes widened. "I forgot! Can you... get out so I can change?"

"I was planning on that. Head to Professor Aspen's lab when you're done. He's waiting for you." She smiled, leaving her be.

…

She rushed downstairs, storming through the door. "Bye mom, see you later!"

"Bye, Erin. Have fun!"

"I will!"

She walked toward the Professor's lab, unable to contain her excitement.

When she arrived, the Professor had just finished setting up the Pokeballs.

There were _six_ , mind you.

Six Pokemon to choose from.

"Ah! You arrived. Come over here."

She walked over, smiling.

"You're sixteen now. You could have your own Pokemon. Now, who will you choose?"

He pointed at each Pokeball, naming which Pokemon was inside.

There were Torchic, the Fire type;

Treecko, the Grass type;

Mudkip, the Water type;

Riolu, the Fighting type;

Espurr, the Psychic type;

And, of course, Pikachu, the Electric type.

He let all of them out.

"They're all so cute!"

"Heheh, well, you can only choose one. These Pokemon are rare in Ryoki."

She eyed all of them. "I want her," she said, pointing at Treecko, beaming.

"Her? I gotta warn you, she's sassy, but new Pokemon shut her down. You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then. Here." He handed her a Pokeball. "Oh wait. Hey, would you mind doing me a favor? You know how I study the way Pokemon act in certain environments? I want you to fill this up with data." He gave her a Pokedex.

"This? Yeah! Yeah, sure! I'd love to go out and explore the region!"

He smiled. "I thought so. Here, give this to your mom. It's an official letter stating that you'll be going out and helping me with my research."

"Okay! I'll do that. Bye now!" She tried to leave, but got bumped into.

The girl seemed apologetic. "Sorry!" She helped her get Treecko's Pokeball, the Pokedex and the letter.

"It's okay. Um, do you mind me asking who you are? I've never seen you before."

"Oh, I'm Vega. I help the Professor with his work. And you?"

"I'm Erin, new Pokemon Trainer. Nice to meet you."

Professor Aspen turned around. "Ah, Vega. You're late. How's the Meteorite coming along?"

"It hatched!" She said, proud.

"Really?! Lemme see the Pokedex! This will be a scientific breakthrough!"

She gave him her Pokedex, watching him insert a chip into his laptop.

"No way!"

"What?"

"That Pokemon... It can't be! It's a Shiny Pokemon!"

Erin seemed confused. "...What's that?"

The Professor looked her way. "A Shiny Pokemon is a Pokemon with a different color variation. There's a one in eight-thousand ninety-two chance of finding one! But this Pokemon hatched and it's a Shiny..."

Vega's face told all. She had no clue. "Really? I couldn't tell. I'm colorblind, remember?"

"Oh. Right." He put the chip back in her Pokedex.

Erin faced her. "Hey, wanna battle? I want to see what kind of Pokemon you have. Besides, it'll be my first battle as a Trainer!"

"Yeah, sure! I'll meet you on the battlefield."

The Professor looked up from his laptop. "Bye, girls! Have fun! And Erin, remember to give that letter to your mom."

"I will!"

With that, the two girls met on the battlefield, Pokeballs in hand.


	2. A Stranger & Sorus Cave

Chapter Two: A Stranger & Sorus Cave

As they walked to the battle field, they wished each other good luck, and then threw their Pokeballs.

On Vega's side was a gold-colored Pokemon with two pairs of tentacles coiled in a double helix, like a DNA strand. There was a purple crystal in its chest.

When it came from the Pokeball, one of the pairs of tentacles intertwined and formed a hand.

Erin stood there, staring at it.

She knew that using her Pokedex wouldn't help.

Vega smiled. "Like it? It's a Deoxys. Shiny, I guess."

Wait. This was a Deoxys?

How was she supposed to know what a Deoxys was? It's not like there were any fairy tales about it... were there?

"You can have the first move."

Vega shifted. "Really? Well then, Deoxys! Use Wrap!"

The other pair of tentacles undid itself, ready to lash out.

"Treecko, dodge it!"

Treecko attempted a dodge but failed, getting caught by Deoxys.

"Plan B! Dragon Breath!" Erin seemed satisfied when Treecko opened her mouth, releasing a small purple ball. However, her smile faded when Deoxys's grip got stronger.

"Hang in there!"

"Deoxys, Leer!" It stared at Treecko, frightening her. She stopped struggling.

"Night Shade."

"Counterattack! Absorb!" Small green orbs of energy floated toward Treecko from Deoxys, slightly healing her.

"Leer, again."

"Pound!" Treecko lunged at Deoxys, hitting it hard.

"Wrap, once more." Treecko, who couldn't dodge fast enough, got hit, collapsing.

Erin put Treecko back in her Pokeball. "You won." She smiled.

"Guess so." Vega put Deoxys in its Pokeball. "That was fun and all, but you should get Treecko healed."

"Yeah. But this place doesn't have a Pokemon Center. The next one does, though. That's Caelus Town, right?"

"Right. Can you go on your own?"

"Yeah, probably." She sighed. "Just remembered there's a cave between these two towns. I'll try to get there before nightfall..."

"Doesn't sound like a good idea..."

Something ruffled in the bushes, prompting them to look over.

"Huh? What's in that bush?"

The sound stopped, but it was followed by the sound of steps. "Hm..."

"What was that?"

"Don't know. Anyway, let's go—"

The professor's assistant bursted out of the lab, holding a bag. "Wait! Take these! They heal your Pokemon in battle."

He gave them the bag of Potions.

"Thanks?'

"Oh, uh... Thank you,"

The bushes ruffled again.

"No problem! Oh and here, lemme see your Pokegears."

The two girls gave them to him, watching as he put in a number. "Call the Professor if you need anything. Bye!" He went back inside.

Erin noticed that something was in the bushes again. "What's that?" She walked over to them, checking.

Whatever it was threw an acorn out the bush, hitting her in the face. "Ow!"

"Eep!"

"I heard that!"

It ran, still out of sight.

Vega yelled. "Hey, whatever you are! Get back here!"

Erin threw a Pokeball at it but frowned when it popped out, still running.

"Is that even a Pokemon?!"

It tripped as she caught up. "Hey! Who are you?!"

"Pi!" It was a small light yellow Pokemon with a round body, encased in an eggshell. The shell had red and blue shapes and two stubby arms protruding from it.

Since it couldn't get up, she helped it, then looking around.

What she saw horrified her.

There was a Pokemon in the shadows with gemstones for eyes. When it ran, she saw that it had three more on its back.

The small Pokemon smiled.

"You have a Pokedex, right?"

"Yeah." She took it out, using it.

" _Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokemon and pre-evolved form of Togetic."_

" _It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell to share with the world."_

Togepi hugged Vega's leg.

"I think it likes you."

Vega picked it up. "It's adorable!"

"Heh."

"Pi!" It smiled, flailing its tiny arms around.

"It's a Fairy type too."

Togepi wiggled in discomfort. "I think you should put it down."

"Prrrri!" It jumped out, tipping over.

Erin helped it up, watching it waddle around.

"Do you have a Trainer?"

"Toke!"

"Yes?"

It spun back and forth.

"So you do?"

"Pi..." Then it shook as if to say no.

"Oh. Vega! I think you should catch it."

Togepi hugged Erin's leg. "Aww!"

Then it danced around. "It's a lot nicer than your Treecko, that's for sure."

"HEY!"

It tripped, rolling down the hill. "Pi!"

"Just sayin'."

"She's still young!"

Vega ran down the hill. "Yeah, yeah."

Erin helped Togepi up the hill.

"Piiiiiii!" It smiled again.

"Catch it."

Togepi jumped up and down. "Toge-toge-toke-Pi!"

She offered her a Pokeball.

Togepi walked toward it, looking at it curiously.

"N-n-n-n-o wait, Togepi! Not me! Here, Vega, take it!"

Togepi seemed confused. "She's Vega, not me."

It nodded. "And she's gonna try to catch you, not me."

"Pi!"

"So here, take it!"

Togepi sat down, becoming impatient.

"Before it touches the button!"

"Alright, alright!" Vega took it, watching Togepi smile.

Erin sat down, watching with a huge smile on her face.

"So, Togepi, how does going on an adventure sound? You up for it?"

Togepi jumped up and down. "I'll take that as a yes." She threw the Pokeball, watching it move three times.

It stopped, making a sound. "Yay! Okay, let's head to Caelus Town!"

Vega picked up the Pokeball, putting it in a pouch in her bag. "Alright, let's go."

 **Some time later... -**

Erin looked into the cave. "Hm..." She brought out her lantern, lighting it.

"I don't like dark places..."

"This should be it-" She got hit by a drop of water from a stalactite, getting her shoulder wet. "...No shame."

She noticed movement in Vega's bag. "Vega, something's moving."

She checked her bag. "It's Togepi."

It burst out of the Pokeball, upset and shaking back and forth.

Just then a ton of Noibat flew out of the cave. One was on the floor, injured.

Togepi jumped back.

"Oh no!" She ran over to it. Togepi hopped on her back.

" _EEEEE!"_

"My ears!"

The Noibat stopped, trying not to move its wing.

Erin used her Pokedex.

" _Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Noivern."_

" _They live in pitch-black caves. Their enormous ears can emit sound waves of up to 200,000 hertz."_

Togepi poked the Pokedex. "Heheh." She put it away, taking a Potion. "Try not to move..."

She sprayed it on the wound. "Vega, we need Oran Berries. Apples will do too."

Togepi grabbed a berry from its shell. "Pi!"

"Hm... It's yellow. We need an Oran Berry."

"Wait, Oran Berries are blue, right?"

Erin sighed. "Yeah."

Vega took a small container out of her bag, mumbling. "And dad thought I wouldn't need it..." She fed one to the Noibat.

It took a small nibble before eating the rest.

"It seems to be doing better, but we should take it to the Pokemon Center, just to be safe."

"Yeah." She approached it, her arms extended in front of her.

Noibat cautiously jumped into her arms. "Okay, let's go."

"Right." Vega put Togepi back in its Pokeball.


	3. Caelus Town

Chapter Three: Caelus Town

"Yes! Finally!"

Erin and Vega walked into the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy smiled at them. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center. How may I help you?"

"Hi, we need help. We found this Noibat on the cave floor. Looks like its wing is hurt..."

"Oh... Wait, have you noticed anything about this Noibat?"

"No... What?"

She smiled. "'ll tell you later. Here, let me take it to the other room. Any other Pokemon to heal?"

"Yes." They gave her their Pokeballs. "Okay. You two may wait, I'll heal these now but you'll have to wait for Noibat."

"Okay, we can do that. Vega, do you want to check out the town after we get them back?"

"Sure, I guess. I can't go anywhere without Deoxys."

Nurse Joy came back out with the Pokeballs. "All set." She gave them their Pokemon, watching them leave. "Have fun!"

"Thanks!" They left, looking around.

They saw a guy with a Pokemon next to him.

Its body seemed sturdy, like metal. It had a triangular crest on its head. When it spread its wings in revealed red feathers, which also seemed metallic.

He shouted over the crowd. "Trips to the Island in the Sky! Skarmory rides, next ride starts at 2:30 and ends at 2:45! High speeds!"

"So that's a Skarmory?" She used her Pokedex.

" _Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon."_

" _Skarmory is entirely encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokemon flies at close to 190 miles per hour. It slashes foes with its wings that possess swordlike cutting edges."_

Vega looked at it. "That's fast..."

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"...Okay."

 **Island in the Sky**

They got off Skarmory, looking around and finding a shrine.

It had strange symbols cut into the horizontal wooden plank at the top.

"Vega, I feel weird about this."

"Me too." Something in her bag moved.

"Vega, Togepi."

She checked. "It's not Togepi this time." She let it out.

The purple crystal in Deoxys's chest glowed, sending a beam of light over the symbols and translating them to itself, then used telepathy to tell Vega.

" _Eight weeks left. The Guardian of the Seas will rise from the whirlpools."_

Vega repeated that to Erin.

"...Guardian of the Seas?.."

"I wonder... No, never mind. Look, it's almost 2:45 already. Let's go."

"Okay."

 **Caelus Town, Pokemon Center**

Nurse Joy greeted them. "Noibat's feeling better. She's ready to go back to the cave. Oh, and, what I said earlier... This Noibat, it's blue. Other Noibat are purple."

Erin got suspicious. "What are you saying..?"

"This Noibat is a Shiny Pokemon. One of the only two Shiny Noibat, according to the information that the Nebula Zoo sent to me when I asked about it."

"Really?! Vega! First you, then me... What are the chances?"

"Alright girls, I think Noibat wants to go home. Lemme get her and you can go." She smiled.

"Okay."

Nurse Joy went and retrieved Noibat, putting her in Erin's hands. "She shouldn't have many flight complications."

"Okay. Bye, Nurse Joy!"

"Bye, girls! Have a safe trip!"

They left, making their way to the cave. "After we return Noibat, we should make our way to Altos City. There's a Gym there."

Noibat shifted in her arms. "Hm?"

She squeaked. "You don't want to go?" Noibat shook her head.

"Well, what do you want to do? Where do you want to go?"

Noibat pointed one of her three fingers at Erin.

"Y-you want to come with me? Really?"

She nodded. "In that case, this is a Pokeball. Just touch the button in the middle, and we'll be off on adventures together." She put a Pokeball in front of her.

Noibat grinned, touching it with her head.

It shook three times before clicking.

Erin smiled. "I just caught a Shiny Noibat. Isn't that crazy?"

Vega smiled back. "It's your first caught Pokemon."

"Yeah. It is."


	4. Route 3 (Re-published)

**Chapter Four: Route 3**

The girls settled down on a hill just off the path. Sending out their Pokemon, they sat down to eat, watching the waves crash against the cliff ahead.

Vega looked up at the sun, then back down at the sea below. She got up, looking at Erin.

"Hm?"

"Erin, you remember how you caught Noibat and I caught Togepi? Well, how about this. The first one to get as many Pokemon as possible, wins."

"Okay. It's on."

She smiled. "Great."

–

After packing up, the two called their Pokemon back, with the exception of Noibat.

"Hey, Noibat. I need you to deliver this to my mom. The address is on it; please get back as soon as possible."

Noibat smiled. Erin gave her the letter that the professor gave to her for her mother. She watched her fly away with it in her mouth.

–

Erin sighed. "This route's too long."

"We've only been walking for, like, five hours."

She groaned. "That's longer than I thought..."

Vega took a Pokeball from her belt. "Let's make this interesting, then."

"One Pokemon on both sides. Then I'll accept."

"Fine."

Erin took a ball from her belt. The two threw theirs.

On Vega's side was what resembled a teddy bear... cub... thing. Its face was pink with a white muzzle and a black triangular nose. There was a white semicircle marking around its face, almost like a headband. The tips of its pink ears were white, with smaller tufts of fur resembling them underneath. Its tail was small, round, and puffy, and it was pink with a darker band around the center. Under that was a white tag, not unlike those found on stuffed animals. Its legs were brown with a single pink paw pad on each.

"What is THAT?!"

"What?"

"It's so fluffy!"

"Well, that is its Ability. It halves the damage of physical moves, but Fire moves do twice the damage."

"Have you seen what's on my side?"

"...Oh."

She paused.

"...It's a Litwick. WAIT! When did you catch that?!"

"I dunno, when did you catch that?"

"...When you weren't looking..."

Erin sighed for probably the fiftieth time that day. "Because I was too busy catching Litwick."

"Litwick don't even live in forests!"

"There was an abandoned house just down the path. It was outside."

"Urgh... Well, Stufful and I are gonna wipe the floor with you!"

"...Isn't Stufful a Pokemon from Alola?"

"...I-It can live here, too! After all, Ryoki isn't _that_ far from Alola..."

"I still don't get how you got that."

"Well, you see-"

"Litwick, use Fire Spin!"

A vortex of fire surrounded Stufful, trapping it.

"Cheap move! Stufful, Brutal Swing!"

Stufful started swinging around violently, its front legs flailing about. It hit Litwick, but got a burn because of Flame Body.

"Crud."

"Probably should have used Deoxys or Togepi instead."

"I know, but Deoxys is a Psychic type. Still weak to that Ghost typing on your Litwick..."

Vega looked back at Stufful. It was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"I won!" Erin retrieved Litwick, walking over. She was holding a Rawst Berry in one hand and a Potion in the other.

Stufful regained consciousness. It stared at the Berry in front of it for a bit before nibbling on it.

While it was eating, Erin sprayed the Potion on its wounds. After a few minutes, Stufful got up, feeling better than ever.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Vega looked past the hills. She saw something.

It was a building.

Upon closer inspection, there were more buildings, contrasting against the sky.

"It's over there!"

"What is?"

"Altos City! Right there!"

Vega took off, but not before retrieving Stufful.

Erin ran after her, a very exhausted Noibat flying behind, trying to catch up to her trainer.


	5. Random Encounter 1: Anenemy

**Random Encounter 1: Anenemy**

Erin walked through the grass, Noibat perched on her shoulder. Vega trailed close behind.

"Why is there tall grass surrounding a city? Isn't a city supposed to be welcoming?"

"It's a form of defense. Altos City has had many robberies lately, especially ones where Pokemon get stolen. As a result, the city called for very tall grass to serve as an outer ring. Because it's taller than regular grass, you'd encounter two Pokemon."

"How does that work? Just because it's taller?"

Vega shrugged. "Physics in our world, I guess. Don't know what kind of game company would want us to suffer."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall."

" _Anyways..._ Inside this giant ring of grass is a moat. Across that moat is a bowl-like area. It's full of flowers, and in the middle is a lake somehow full of honey. There's a species of Pokemon that can kind of dispense it, and that's what helped fill the lake. If you fall into the lake, you'll have to cross through the flowers to get back up. And if you fall into the flowers, you _WILL_ be mauled by those Pokemon and many more, since you smell like honey. Luckily, though, those Pokemon can sense whatever's in your heart; Whether you have evil intentions or not."

"That's kind of dumb though. So many defenses, with the last being the least expected and honestly, kind of weird."

"True. But anyways, the city sits in the middle of the lake."

"Must be a huge lake..."

"It is. By the way, we've been walking for hours and the view of the city from here has not gotten bigger. You wanna rest?"

"Sure."

They made their way toward the beach. Erin set up a blanket to sit on and brought the rest of her Pokemon out. Noibat went off to forage, and Vega started to cook. Treecko stayed as far from Litwick as possible because of its flame, but was happy to stay near Stufful and Togepi. Litwick hung out with Deoxys instead.

"What're you cooking?"

"Just a quick meal. Should fill us up. I got Noibat to look for Oran Berries; we can peel them, just to ensure that they're safe for human consumption."

Erin laughed. "I said what, not how."

"Whatever. It's just some crab meat."

Erin stopped laughing. "From what?"

"Crabrawler."

"Vega, I know that the Pokedex entry says the meat is rich and delicious, but don't you think that's a biiiiit cruel?"

"Maybe, but it'll give us the energy we need to blaze through the Altos Gym. It's Fairy type, by the way."

Erin started walking towards the water, but kept listening. "Cool. I don't think Noibat would enjoy that, though. Treecko has Dragon Breath. That'll be totally ineffective." She stared into the water.

…

 _Splash!_

Something jumped out, almost hitting her in the face. She moved out of the way fast enough to avoid its tentacles.

Vega stopped cooking, running over. "What is that?!"

"I don't know!" Erin stepped back slowly, taking out her Pokedex.

" _Anenemy, the Polyp Pokemon and pre-evolved form of Anemesis."_

"What type?"

"Poison and Dark."

"And Anemesis?"

"Don't know. We'd have to find one."

" _Despite the fact that sea anemones are most likely not related to any kind of starfish and definitely not sea urchins, Anenemy and Anemesis have been found to share an ancestor with Mareanie and Toxapex. They dispose of bodily wastes through their mouths."_

Vega laughed. "So it's a literal buttface."

"Looks like it. I'm gonna catch it."

"Wait, what?"

"Chill, I'm not gonna use it. I just wanna have one so I can say I do. Besides, it says under the Habitat tab that it normally lives in the Genesis Trench. It might be rare or something."

Vega sighed. "Fine, but if you use that in our next battle..."

"I won't."

She sighed. "Treecko, stay back. Noibat, put the Berries down there. Come here."

Noibat waddled over.

"I need your help."

She nodded. Erin smiled.

"Use Leech Life!"

Noibat took to the air. It latched onto the bottom section of Anenemy, which was safe to bite into. Her fangs started to glow green, slowly draining a thick purple fluid. However, its tentacles grew to twice their size, violently lashing Noibat.

"Get out of there!"

Noibat dug its teeth out, quickly flying away.

"I kind of don't want it anymore, but I think I can do this." She took an empty Pokeball, throwing it.

The ball bounced right off.

"What?! I damaged it enough! It's struggling to move! Unless..."

Vega finished her sentence. "Unless it has a Trainer."

Erin turned to face her. Instead, her eyes focused on something else, hiding in the shadows in the forest nearby.

Its eyes were like diamonds.

"Do not turn around, Vega."

"Why not?"

"Do not. Turn. Around."

Erin slowly grabbed her Pokedex. She held it up to scan the thing.

" _Sableye-"_

The voice stopped.

" _No Pokemon found."_

Erin looked back. It was gone. "It's safe to turn now... I guess..."

Erin went to look at Anenemy. It was gone.

Vanished.

"That darn thing!"

Vega put her hand to Erin's shoulder, trying not to smile. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Erin sighed. "I guess it's okay. I mean, if you're not gonna use it at all, why have it? I mean, I might wanna fill up the Pokedex when I'm done with the Gyms and the League, since that's what the prof told me to do, but still..."

"Brighten up a little. I'm sure you'll get one someday."

Erin smiled. She then started to laugh. "It would've been my first Ryoki-native Pokemon. I don't think I meet the qualifications yet."

"So, you didn't want it in the first place?"

"No, I kinda did. But as I looked at it, I realized, 'Do I really want to take care of a butthead?'"

"That's something you've gotta consider."

The two shared a laugh. "Still, though, I feel like that thing in the shadows follows us everywhere. You think it's like a spy or something? I bet that Anenemy was with it, too."

"Probably was. But, anyways, c'mon. Let's eat so we can hurry and get to the city!"

Erin nodded. "The first step. There will be seven more, and then it's off to the League."

They smiled at each other.


	6. Altos City

**Chapter Five: Altos City**

Erin walked across the bridge. Vega stayed back. It was too unstable for two, and if one fell into the lake below...

"Be careful. You do NOT want to fall."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

After a few minutes, she reached land. "There's no city here!"

She put her foot on the ground.

"What? But I can see it right now!"

Erin disappeared.

"Um... Hello?"

Vega stepped onto the bridge. "Erin? What happened?"

She started walking a bit faster. When she got to land, she disappeared as well.

–

Vega fell a few feet from the sky onto a little platform. Erin was lying down on it, staring up at the sky. "I think I've mildly concussed."

"Get up."

"I don't wanna..."

"Gym battle."

Erin got up quickly. "False alarm!" She ran ahead.

Vega got up, cracking her knuckles. "What did she eat for breakfast?"

She soon ran into Erin, who was staring into the tree canopies. "This reminds me of a place back home."

That reminded her.

Vega knew nothing of Erin's past, and Erin knew nothing of her past.

She took this opportunity to ask.

"A place back home? Like what?"

Erin turned to face her. "It was a beautiful place in Unova. There was a tunnel underwater connecting it to Humilau City, home to a Water-type Gym. The Leader there, Marlon... I didn't like him very much. He gave good advice though, and he'd battle my dad once in a while. Once I had to go to another town, and my dad battled the Leader there. He used Dragon types, which were nothing to my dad's Ice types. Well, maybe his Altaria's Flying-type moves would do something against his Crabominable..."

Erin noticed that Vega's attention had strayed. "Well, anyways! It's crazy to think we'll have to battle my dad later on, huh?"

"Wait, what?!"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That my dad took over the last Gym."

"And that would be where?"

Erin kept walking, memorizing where every building was. There was a cafe.

"Snowcrest City."

"Isn't that the biggest city in the whole region?"

"Second biggest."

"What's the first?"

"Nebula."

"Riiight. What's the biggest island?"

Erin walked into the cafe. "Genesis Island. Veldraine's the biggest archipelago in terms of how much land there is, but Dragonrose, south of the Tirtouga Resort, boasts the most number of islands."

"Cool." Vega followed close behind. Erin sat in one of the chairs they had in the outdoor balcony. She took out her Pokegear, loading the map and showing it to Vega.

Erin pointed to the south-western part of the peninsula. Floating in the ocean were four major islands. One of them was an exclusive resort only accessible by boat. That was Tirtouga Resort. To the east was an island shaped like a flower, hence the name "Primrose Island," as the "petals" were shaped the same. There was a bridge around seven miles long connecting it to Genesis Island – and the southernmost point in the whole continent.

"And then Snowcrest is wayyy up there." She pointed to the north. "Unova's to the north as well. Same time zone."

"That's nice."

Erin got up and left the cafe. There was a clothing store. She went inside, and Vega followed again.

"Did I ever tell you?"

"What?"

"Your hair. It's very nice."

"How so?"

"I like the color."

"I can't see color. I'm colorblind."

"Aren't there glasses for that? I swore I saw some once."

"There are. They're just very expensive. I could never afford those by myself."

"Hm..."

Vega looked around. She saw some clothes she liked, walking over to check the prices.

There were ripped jeans. She could afford them. She found a leather jacket that matched.

Vega walked out a few minutes later, where Erin was waiting. "Look at you! At least you found something!" She smiled. "But why is everything black?"

"I wouldn't know. I just liked how they looked."

"Well, they look great!"

Vega replied in a flat tone. "Wow, thanks."

"No problem? Anyways, let's keep going. There's a huge tree over there, I bet that's the Gym."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Vega smiled.


	7. Gwen

**Chapter Six: Gwen**

Erin ran into the giant tree. Vega followed, sighing. "It's not a big deal."

"It's our first Gym Battle! It's a huge deal!"

She kept going, reaching a battlefield. It was surrounded with foliage, some showing off pink flowers. There was a girl standing in the middle of the field.

"Hi! Are you a challenger?"

The girl saw Vega. "I mean, challengers?"

"Yes, we are! Would you happen to know if the Gym Leader's around?"

The girl ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair, which was more pink than yellow. She smiled. "You're looking at her. My name's Gwen; I use Fairy types. Pleasure to meet you, uh..."

"Erin."

"And you?" Gwen turned to the other.

"Vega."

"Nice to meet you both. I know you're already here, but do you need to heal your Pokemon? It's fine if you do. There's a Pokemon Center attached to the Gym."

"No, we're fine. We kind of just want to get this over with." Erin smiled.

"Alright! Who will go first?"

Erin turned to Vega. "Do you want to..?"

"It's fine."

"I guess I'll go first, then."

Gwen walked to one end of the battlefield, taking out a Pokeball.

Erin followed, doing the same.

"I'm coming at you with everything I've got!" Gwen threw the Pokeball. A Snubbull came out.

Erin sent out Litwick.

Snubbull growled, causing it to flinch.

Gwen smiled. "You get the first move."

"Litwick, use Smog!" A purple gas escaped from the blue flame, surrounding Snubbull, who was inhaling while this happened. Poisoned.

"Ugh... Snubbull, use Lick!"

"Dodge it and use Flame Burst!" A blue flame shot out, hitting Snubbull. It was struggling to get up.

"Lick, again!"

Snubbull's long tongue touched Litwick. It shuddered, paralyzed.

Erin retrieved Litwick. "You need rest."

She sent out Treecko in its place. "Do your best."

Gwen giggled softly. "This battle's pretty-"

"Treecko, use Iron Tail!"

Treecko's tail hardened. She slammed it into Snubbull, knocking it out.

"Rude... But now you're going up against my strongest Pokemon!"

She threw the other Pokeball she had on her belt. A small insect popped out. It had something like a brown scarf around its tiny yellow head.

Erin took out her Pokedex. _"Ribombee, the Bee Fly Pokemon and the evolved form of Cutiefly. This Pokemon utilizes pollen puffs, which it makes by rolling up pollen from flowers. Some can be used for food; others, for battle."_

"Bug and Fairy... Crud."

"Ribombee, use Pollen Puff!"

A small poofy yellow ball flew towards Treecko before exploding.

When the dust cleared, Treecko was on the ground, trying not to faint.

"Treecko, it's fine! You don't have to-"

She started to glow.

Treecko got up while this was happening, giving off a blue light. Leaves started to grow from her forearms, and one grew out of her head. She grew taller and a bit more slender.

She stopped glowing.

Erin, whose jaw had dropped and was still hanging, took out her Pokedex.

" _Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon and the evolved form of Treecko. It quickly flies from branch to branch. It can outrun almost anything, and it uses this advantage by slicing foes with its leaves while dashing with ease."_

"She evolved..."

Erin recovered. "Grovyle, let's try this! Use Acrobatics!"

Grovyle disappeared for a split second, reappearing close to the ceiling. She fell, striking Ribombee with her foot. It was almost a one-hit KO.

Gwen groaned. "Use Silver Wind!" Loose scales flew out of Ribombee's fur. The sharp ones were blown by the wind, giving Grovyle a few minor cuts.

"Acrobatics, one more time!"

Grovyle powerfully struck Ribombee with her forearm. This knocked it away. It fainted.

Gwen sighed, retrieving Ribombee. "Good job, I guess. You fought well."

She went to a back room, taking a small case. She opened it, revealing a small badge. It was in the shape of a poofy ball.

"It's the Meadow Badge. It allows you to call on rideable Pokemon after receiving your Ride Pager."

"Aren't Ride Pagers an Alola-exclusive thing?"

"One would think so. However, Ryoki isn't much different from Alola in that way. We even have a similar trial system."

"Trial... System?"

Gwen nodded. "After defeating a Gym Leader, you must complete a trial before receiving access to go on."

"Crud."

"Vega, I believe it's your turn to battle me. Erin, you may continue to the trial site if you wish. Just return to the stone platform outside of town, and you'll be whisked away to the mainland. Afterwards, make your way east, onto Route 4, and wait for us there. We should be done with our battle by the time you find it."

"...Alright. How hard is this trial gonna be?"

"Not hard at all. See, the route is covered in flowers. My strongest Pokemon is Ribombee. Connect the dots." She smiled

"...Oh. Okay, well, see ya there, I guess." Erin turned to leave.

–

"Snubbull, use Lick!"

Deoxys avoided without being told to do so. "Use Flash Cannon!"

Deoxys's core started glowing. It collected the energy in a hand it used by entwining its tentacles. There was then a beam extending from it, hitting Snubbull and knocking it out in one blow.

"That Deoxys of yours is too strong. I like that."

"I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"Good."

Gwen sent out Ribombee. "Use Pollen Puff!"

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

Deoxys moved out of the way, the puff exploding behind. A hand was formed again with a shadowy blob above. This was hurled at Ribombee, who failed to move away.

"Are you okay?!"

Ribombee got up, nodding.

"Then use Pollen Puff, one last time!"

Ribombee's tiny arms were already at its scarf, ready to pull out a ball of pollen.

But Deoxys wasn't there anymore.

Vega threw a Pokeball, smiling. An unfamiliar Pokemon came out.

Both Ribombee and Gwen seemed confused. It was a Growlithe.

"Use Burn Up."

Growlithe's body was set aflame. Every single bit of fire it could muster from within was used.

The giant fire left Growlithe's body, and it went straight towards Ribombee, who fainted afterwards.

Growlithe's body went black-and-white, but Vega retrieved it.

Gwen's eyes were still wide. "Good... battle..."

–

Gwen and Vega finally arrived. Erin smiled. "How was the battle?"

Vega smiled back. "It was great-"

"Did you know she has a Growlith-"

Vega covered her mouth.

"A what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." She resisted the urge to kick Gwen in the stomach with her knee.

Gwen removed her hand. "Anywaaays, here's the trial site. Once you pass this gate, you cannot leave. You cannot catch any Pokemon. Both of these things will be 'available' once the trial is completed. For my trial, both of you will have to collect pollen from three different flowers. Seems easy, but that's not all. I'll leave you to find out the rest."

Erin and Vega turned to face each other. "I bet it's still easy."

Gwen opened the trial gate.

"Off you go."

The two went in.

There were blue flowers, red flowers, yellow flowers, orange ones, violet ones, white ones...

The list went on.

Erin went one way. "You take the primary colors. I'll take orange, white, and pink."

"Primary colors..? I'm colorblind, Erin. Remember?"

Erin sighed. "Just take the ones to your right."

Vega scanned over the rows of flowers, looking for the ones with Cutiefly flying close above.

"Sorry," she mumbled, shooing them away. "I need this pollen."

She took out a paint brush and a small velvet pouch. Gently brushing over the anthers. The pollen from the blue flower went in nicely.

" _Fleeur!"_

–

The Flabebe left, satisfied. "It only wanted a bit of pollen..."

Vega sighed, going back to work. She got pollen from the red and yellow flowers, giving a bit of it from each to the Flabebe that came by.

Soon, she went back to where she and Erin split up.

–

Erin had to deal with the Flabebe too. She thought about battling them, but decided to see what the pollen would do. It turned out to be much faster that way.

She met up with Vega later, and Gwen was there too.

"How was it?"

"A bit too easy. But we did it!" Vega lifted all three of her pouches. Erin did the same.

"Good job, you two! But, you know what you have to do before finishing an Alolan trial?"

"Fight the Totem- Oh."

Gwen smiled. "Come out!"

Something jumped out from behind her.

–

Erin sent out Noibat, since the thing looked like a Grass-type and Noibat knew Aerial Ace. Even if it was Grass-type though, it was still part Fairy, and that would make things rough.

"Aerial Ace!"

Noibat quickly flew forwards, slashing the Florges – that's what it was – with its hardened wing.

Florges used Moonblast, which was more powerful than usual because of its aura. Noibat fainted.

Aerial Ace didn't seem to do much. Erin concluded it was pure Fairy-type and sent out Grovyle.

"Acrobatics!"

Grovyle dodged a Grass Knot and used the speed from that to strike quickly, landing a good hit. The Totem Florges growled, using Flower Shield and then realizing that was a mistake.

Grovyle's defense increased as well.

Badly damaged from Acrobatics, Florges used Wish, and then called for help. A blue Floette came to its aid.

"Don't let it heal! Use Acrobatics one last time, and then go for the Floette!"

The Floette used Razor Leaf, slowing down Grovyle as she went for it, but was knocked out anyways. Then she attacked the Florges, who didn't faint but was very close to doing so.

"Finish this! Use Iron Tail!"

Her tail hardened as she slammed it forcefully into the Florges, knocking it out.

–

Erin watched happily as Vega fought Florges. But when Togepi fainted, she saw a look of distress on her friend's face.

 _I can't let Erin know I have a fourth Pokemon. Stufful's weak against this stupid flower. But Deoxys knows Flash Cannon... It's worth a shot._

She sent out Deoxys, instructing it to use Flash Cannon. She knocked out any Pokemon that came to aid Florges, and then attacked her, rinsing and repeating. Legendary Pokemon – Or was Deoxys considered Mythical? – are powerful, true, but this was a Totem Pokemon. Totems get boosts to their stats.

One Flash Cannon was a critical hit, instantly knocking out Florges even after being at perfect health.

"Yayyy... I did it... I guess..."

"Congrats, you two! You now have access to the cave just up ahead. And here!"

She handed the two an odd device – one for each, of course. It was thick with a white band running down the middle of the sides. The rest was a nice teal color. The top part held what resembled a Pokeball, but it was gray instead of red and white or blue and red or any other colors on a regular Pokeball.

"That's the Ride Pager I told you about earlier. It allows you to call on Pokemon to help you around the region. Sadly though, I'm not the one to register Pokemon on there. Aiden might be, but not me."

"Aiden..?"

"Yep. Gym Leader of Hirau City, a little ways from the exit of the cave up ahead."

"Oh.. Well, thank you! We'll be sure to look for him immediately then."

"Suuure, Thing is, though, he won't be in town for a bit. He's got a meeting with the League."

This grabbed Vega's attention. "The League? As in, the Pokemon League?"

"Yeah. But, anyways, I can't stick around too long. I've gotta go to that same meeting, it's tomorrow. I don't think you'll get to Hirau in one day, so yeah, you'd have to wait until he gets back. It shouldn't be too long."

She turned to leave.

"Well, see ya. Ride Pager includes a map; don't get lost, now. Good luck with the rest of your Gym challenge!"

"...Thanks."


	8. Crash Landing

**Chapter Seven: Crash Landing**

Soon the field of flowers led into a small forest. Erin and Vega walked through, almost certain they were being watched by that thing.

After a while it started to smell like smoke, but everything else was still the same.

"Do you smell that?"

Vega closed up her bag, holding a Pokeball. "Smell what?"

"Smoke."

"Yeah. Why?"

"It didn't smell like that before."

"I think they're just burning Oran(ge) trees for the winter. They can't survive. They have to be kept at a specific temperature, if they don't. You would have to stay up all night making sure they stay at that temperature."

"It's not that kind of smoke, though. It smells... metallic, almost."

There was a boom. Both covered their ears.

Deoxys broke out of the Pokeball in Vega's hand, looking at something shiny in the sky. The thing was descending.

One would think it to be a meteor – just a natural thing.

But it wasn't.

It had a weird purple aura around it. The thing turned its course, heading straight for the forest.

It was hard to see this, so when the pair noticed, it was too late.

The thing crashed into the ground just a few yards away. The ground was affected by soil liquefaction, and it started to waver and crack. There was a huge pit, and the thing was inside.

Erin ran over quickly, peering into the hole. Vega followed not far behind, doing the same.

It was definitely not a meteor.

It looked just like a Pokemon, but it was mostly stone.

The lower half was blue. Stone slowly crept over it, though, and the traces of color were gone.

It was struggling to breathe. Still alive, then.

It had triangular ears and a blue face. There was a white oval in the middle. On the chest, which seemed to also be blue, it had a triangle.

"What is it?"

Vega took out her Pokegear. "I'm calling my dad. This is NOT happening."

"What?"

"This thing... I know what it is. It's a Legendary Pokemon."

"WHAT?!"

"It's Latios. Part of the Eon duo of Hoenn, but why is it here?"

Vega's dad answered. "Father, I need you to come to the forest just outside of Hirau Cave. It's an emergency!"

" _What's wrong?"_

"Just come here! Things are happening way before the expected day!"

" _You can't mean..."_

"It happened. It happened with Latios."

" _...I'll be there."_

Vega hung up. "It's gonna be okay..."

The core on Deoxys's chest started glowing wildly. A beam of light came from it, seemingly scanning the petrified Legendary Pokemon.

Its telepathic voice seemed to be concerned.

 _It's the work of the shadows. I fear it will be awakened. We must get to the Vanishing City of Eldrar quickly and destroy it. We cannot let it take full form._

Thoughts ran through Vega's head quickly. _Eldrar. Vanishing City. Destroy. Shadows. Awaken. Form. Prevent. DO NOT ALLOW._

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to stay here until my father arrives from Nebula City."

* * *

Vega's dad jumped out of the sky, landing on his feet. The Altaria overhead was called back to his Ride Pager.

"How bad are we talking-"

He looked into the hole. His eyes widened. "My poor Dragon-type... What has it done to you?"

Vega's dad pointed his thumb at his chest. "I will protect every remaining Dragon-type. I need to know if Latias has been affected yet. If she has, I will personally find the Vanishing City and destroy that crystal AND the tree..."

"Dad, Latias is fine. Well, according to the Pokegear function you gave me..."

"Good. Location?"

"Primrose Island."

"Wha-?"

"The one shaped like a flower."

"Oh. Y'know, with all these Keys and everything, it's hard to know where things are."

"Just make sure Latias lives. What do we do with Latios?"

"I'll take him to the Gym. Hopefully someone there can do something."

His cape blew in the wind. There was a nice galaxy pattern on the inside. It was pinned down with a golden badge on the front.

"And, Vega..."

She looked over. "You can always come see us back home. You and your new friend."

Her dad turned to face the bushes, glaring into them. "You know there's something following you two, right?"

"Yeah... We're gonna see what we can do."

"Alright. Well, I'm going back to Nebula."

He turned to Erin. "There's a Gym there. Maybe you should go challenge it soon..."

She smiled.

"Okay. I'm leaving now for real. Bye!"

He pulled his cave over himself. There was a bit of white smoke, and he disappeared.

"He's cool."

"I guess. But he's a bit overprotective of his Dragon-types. It's a bit sickening if you hang around him for too long. 'Oh, I need to save a Dratini.' 'Oh, no more food for you, Noivern.' 'No more outside time, Bagon.'"

"Well, he seems like a nice guy. I can't wait to battle him for the Badge."

"Pfft, what are you talking about? He's not the Nebula Gym Leader or anything! Haha... ha."

* * *

The odd encounter lasted a while.

Latios was safely moved to Nebula City, and Latias is safe.

But not for long.

* * *

 _The thing looked over the crystal, its lower half still forming._

 _ **It has begun. I will finally reign supreme...**_

 _It hovered around the room in the abandoned city._

 _ **My emissaries have not failed. They will not fail me. I will make sure of that. They are to return here to Eldrar to receive punishment if they do...**_

 _It scratched its white fur, behind the elven ears._

 _ **Now...**_

 _It smiled, holding back the excitement._

 _ **You're next, Rayquaza.**_

* * *

 **So yeah! I'm kinda sorta proud of this chapter. The whole thing was written in one sitting and is a decent length. What you just read WAS the thing Deoxys and Vega's dad were talking about and also happens to be part of Ryoki's Legendary trio.**

 **For Christmas Eve, I'll be revealing a few new Pokemon. It won't be a chapter, but just a little thing to introduce them. You can expect new Dark types, new Fairy types, and a very special Grass type that just so happens to be part of the Legendary trio.**

 **I do believe there'll be a new Eeveelution somewhere in there, if I can come up with a name.**

 **If you couldn't tell already, Ryoki is based off a certain place in the United States. Here are a few hints: It's sometimes called the theme park capital of the world, it's well known for its amount of oranges, and it has the southernmost point in the entire country. Hopefully you can figure that out, should be pretty easy.**

 **Anyways! Next two chapters should hopefully be up within a week, since I'm on Winter Break now, so there is more to come!**

 **In the meantime, happy holidays!**


	9. The Hunter

**Chapter Eight: The Hunter**

Erin walked past the bushes, careful with a few hanging vines. Vega just cut them down instead of dealing with them that way.

"How much longer?"

Vega referred to her Pokegear. "About half a mile."

"And how long is this Route 4?"

"About half the length of Route 3."

"Half the length, but it feels like it takes twice the time to get through."

"Because of the vegetation."

"...Yeah."

The two reached a small field, after about seven minutes. The cave lay at the far back.

Light crept past the leaves of the trees, leaving a nice pattern on the green grass.

That wasn't all there was in this field.

There was a person facing the entrance of the cave, wearing a black cloak.

The Pokemon that was following them stood at his side.

It turned around, the eyes glistening as it did. It smiled.

"What is it, Sableye?"

Sableye growled.

The person turned around, his eyes widening. He smiled.

"So, it's time."

Erin was confused. "Who are you?"

"Who I am matters not to you. You do interest me, though."

He looked to Vega. "But no. I only matter to _you."_

"Me?"

"Oh! You don't know? How exciting this must be! I'm here to take you back."

Erin stepped in front of Vega. "What if she doesn't want to go with you?"

"I'll just take her."

"You'll have to go through me first."

The guy took in a deep breath and then let it go quickly.

"Good."

He threw a Pokeball.

A small blue thing popped out. It had black fur covering its eyes – if it had any – only leaving the snout uncovered. The fur covered the neck, and the rest around it had purple spots, which resembled bruises.

" _Deino, the Irate Pokemon and the pre-evolution of Zweilous. This Pokemon has a tendency to bite anything that moves, since it can't see. Approaching it without being careful is dangerous."_

Noibat popped out of her Pokeball by herself, growling.

The person laughed. "A worthy opponent. I'll enjoy crushing you! Deino, use Dragon Breath!"

"You wanna fight this, Noibat?"

She nodded.

"Then dodge, and use Dragon Pulse!"

Noibat flew out of the way, opening her mouth. A purple beam shot out, hitting Deino.

"Rapid fire!"

More shot out, but each one was decreasing in power.

"Deino, avoid them! Get in close and use Crunch!"

Admittedly, the Deino was somewhat tubby, but despite that, it was fast. It jumped and grabbed Noibat out of the air, sinking its teeth into her.

Noibat squirmed loose, taking the opportuniy to shoot a Dragon Pulse at its face AND use a Steel Wing. Neither missed.

"Use Hidden Power!"

Noibat's Hidden Power was Dragon-type, so it had the same effectiveness as Dragon Pulse, but it was a weaker move.

Deino fainted.

The guy turned to Sableye. "I'm not using Anenemy, so it's your turn."

Sableye jumped up.

"Noibat, get back."

Vega stepped forward. "I'll handle this."

"What?"

"He's after me, isn't he? This is my fight."

"A-are you sure? We were doing well."

"Positive." She held a Pokeball. "Get to Hirau. I'll catch up."

"What?!"

"Just go!"

"...Fine."

Erin ran for the cave entrance.

The guy smiled, retrieving Sableye. He followed her.

Vega yelled at him. "What are you doing?!"

"Making sure neither of you escape. My employer wants to ensure discretion, and so I need to keep you both from escaping. That way you can't tell anyone."

He ran into the cave, laughing maniacally.

* * *

 _ **I see you're doing your job. The girl is right there, and Heatran lives in that cave. Killing two birds with one stone, then, Sebastian?**_

 _Another voice tuned in._

 _ **Yes, my Lord.**_

 _ **I know your task is to kill her.**_

 _He jumped with excitement, laughing._

 _ **But you will bring her to me.**_

 _He stopped laughing, sliding down his chair. He groaned._

 _ **Thanks to you, Rayquaza has fallen. And Heatran will be next.**_

 _ **What about Deoxys?**_

 _ **Let it live. We will need it to know when Lugia will awaken.**_

 _ **Are you sure? It's right there.**_

 _ **I am positive.**_

 _The voice paused._

 _ **Latios has been compromised. Your next task is to retrieve it from Nebula City and bring it to me.**_

 _Another pause._

 _ **Ho-oh's tower lies in Hirau. Destroy it.**_

 _ **Your wish is my command.** He took a bow before disappearing._

 _ **...The other two Legendary Pokemon of Ryoki...**_

 _ **They will be the last ones to turn.**_


	10. Hirau Cave

**Chapter Nine: Hirau Cave**

Erin noticed Sebastian was following her. She ran deeper into the cave, ignoring the steam vents that hissed at her. She could hear her footsteps against the black rock underneath her feet.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

She looked back. He was near her, but Vega was right behind him. She delivered a swift kick to his right calf.

Sebastian tripped. He picked himself up quickly, though.

When he did, Vega was already at Erin's side. She narrowed her eyes. She knew what was about to happen.

Sebastian made a run for them, but he stopped. The cave made a rumbling sound.

Magma poured out from the sides of the cave, separating the two groups.

"Oh... Oh well. It's not like that can stop me."

"Vega, let's go!"

She pulled her arm. Vega wouldn't budge.

"H-hey! Come on! Let's leave him here!"

Vega turned to face her. Wait. I want to see what he does."

Sableye appeared behind him.

Sebastian touched the button pinning down his cloak. In reality, it was a stone. It had the whole color spectrum within, and an odd black pattern resembling a DNA strand.

Erin and Vega hadn't noticed, but there was something metallic strapped to Sableye's arm. It had a similar stone embedded into it. However, the stone itself was a golden color. The inside was purple and a sort of wine red color.

This stone started glowing.

Sableye's body did the same. Its body gave off an odd energy.

Sableye growled as this happened, as if it were in pain, but just for a second. The light disappeared.

Sableye was different. It was holding a giant red crystal and there was a hole where the smaller one was, implying that it just grew. Its eyes became the same color instead of the usual light blue.

It put the giant crystal on the magma. It motioned for Sebastian to get on. The crystal slid through the magma with ease.

Something slapped Sableye into the magma. Vega turned.

It was Deoxys.

Erin laughed. "I think that hurt more than a Tail Slap from a Skill Link Ryokan Sentret..."

"Sableye!"

Sebastian stopped the crystal. He looked back. Sableye survived.

It got up, now coated in cooled magma. The hole had in its chest was filled in.

Vega took Erin's hand in hers. "Let's go!" She ran, retrieving Deoxys.

There were many twists and turns. Vega always avoided any large holes. There was one that took up the whole wall. There was something inside. Vega didn't even think twice about avoiding it.

* * *

 _ **Attack them.**_

* * *

Whatever was inside the hole jumped out, following Vega and Erin. Wherever it walked, it left magma. Its eyes were purple.

Vega sped up, still holding on to Erin's hand.

"What is that thing?!"

"It's Heatran! It's the guardian of Hirau Cave. We need to get out!"

* * *

 _ **Magma Storm.**_

* * *

Magma left Heatran's body. It swirled around the cave behind it. Heatran stopped moving, letting it all go ahead to chase the two in its place. Stone started consuming Heatran's body.

It met the same fate as Latios.

Deoxys popped out of the Pokeball again, grabbing both of them with its tentacles. There was a strange light, and both of them disappeared.

–

Deoxys gently descended onto the patch of grass, resting Erin and Vega on it. Erin was unconscious. Vega was close to fainting.

–

Erin woke up. Vega had been shaking her for quite a while.

"What... happened to the guy...?"

Vega smiled. "I guess..."

"Heatran."

"...Was that a pun on 'he ran'?"

"...Nooooo! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I know it was a pun. Admit it."

"I swear it wasn't!" Vega started laughing.

"If you say so."

* * *

 _ **What have you done?!**_

 _ **I apologize, my Lord! It's just... Deoxys hurt Sableye. Even after using Mega Evolution, I just couldn't catch up.**_

 _ **They were right there! That Sableye could have survived even if you didn't go back.**_

 _ **I apolo-**_

 _ **ENOUGH!**_

 _There was a pause._

 _ **You have failed me. You have failed your mission. You may have incapacitated Heatran, but the biggest part of your task was to capture that girl. The only way to redeem yourself is to follow this simple order.**_

 _ **YOU WILL KILL HER ON SIGHT. You will capture Deoxys, but you will not "turn" it. Now...**_

 _ **...I do believe it's time for your punishment?**_


	11. Meet New Pokemon!

**Meet these five new Pokemon!**

 **The following Pokemon are new Pokemon specifically for Ryoki. They are not official, obviously, just something I came up with. Here they are!**

* * *

 _ **Mockassin**_

 **Mimicking Pokemon**

 **Ability: Improvise – Changes type based on environment**

 **Type: ?, Dark**

 **Generally a glass cannon; hits hard, but very frail. Pretty fast, so it can dodge successfully quite a bit**

 _ **Swhine**_

 **Young Boar Pokemon**

 **Ability: Call for Help – Calls for more Swhine if wild; if caught, this raises all stats by one**

 **Types: Normal, Fairy**

 **Not very fast; somewhat defensive, has great attack**

 _ **Canice**_ **(I know, I know; I don't have a better name though)**

 **Sled Dog Pokemon**

 **Ability: Slush Rush – Speed stat is doubled during a hailstorm**

 **Types: Ice, Dark**

 **Very fast; high attack, decent defenses**

 _ **Devhour (Mythical)**_

 **Timeleaper Pokemon**

 **Ability: Clairvoyance – Dodges all attacks from allies, similar to Telepathy; Has a chance to not be affected by status conditions or stat changes at all; Can sometimes attack first**

 **Types: Psychic, Steel**

 **High defenses, decent speed but still somewhat slow; good attack stat**

 _ **Ecoma (Legendary)**_

 **Protector Pokemon**

 **Ability: Hypnotize – If any move super effective to the Grass type is used on it, the user has a chance to be put to sleep**

 **Types: Grass, Fairy**

 **All stats are pretty balanced out; more of a status condition Pokemon**

* * *

 _ **So yeah, that's it for now! Next time there will be a lot more Pokemon to discover, since there weren't many this first time. Thank you for reading Episode One so far!**_

 _ **Happy Holidays and Happy New Years!**_

 _ **Post-"Production" Note: I know I said this would be for Christmas Eve, but I've got something bigger coming for this fanfiction instead!**_


	12. Hirau City

**Chapter Ten: Hirau City**

"It's so hoooot..."

"What do you expect from a city whose Gym Leader uses Fire-types?"

"Fire-types?! Another type we're weak to?!"

"Maybe your team is weak to it. You need some Water-types, Rock-Types, SOMETHING, just to balance it out."

"Where am I supposed to get a Water-type?"

"You'll see after we beat this Gym."

"But I need it for the Gym!"

"Do you know what Aiden's best Pokemon is?"

"No..?"

"It's a Turtonator. Part Dragon type; nothing Noibat can't handle."

"Even then, he still has another Fire-type."

"Weak."

"What?"

"It's weak."

"Okay..? How do you know?"

"I have my secrets."

–

Erin walked up the steps, a few creaking. The tower wasn't as old as it looked, but it was still a few hundred years old.

Vega was already at the top. For once she was one step ahead, not letting Erin get there first. It seemed like this was important to her. Almost as important as that shrine in Caelus.

Erin finally got to her. She looked around.

There were four pillars at four of the corners. Each one had a golden bell.

Vega turned. "Shh... I think someone's coming. I feel like something bad's going to happen..."

There were sounds of feet on the stairs.

"Hide!"

Erin and Vega scrambled behind two pillars, waiting for something to happen. Two men in loose black clothing appeared.

"Check it! It's not in ruins this time!"

"Yo! Looks like we're safe from another punishment."

Vega whispered to Erin. "I know those people! That's Team Shroud!"

"Team what?"

"Team Shroud! They steal Pokemon from people and they've been doing more suspicious things lately. This is one of them."

"Ho-yeah! Let's take this Rainbow Bell and scram!"

Vega shifted her foot. This ended up making the wood creak.

"Yo, dude, someone's there!"

"Hey, who are you?! Come out!"

Neither of them moved an inch. They felt a mixture of emotions; fear, but also excitement, with a hint of anxiety.

"'Ey! I told you to come out!"

Vega came out form behind her pillar. "Come out, Erin."

She did so.

"Yo! Eavesdropping on Team Shroud ain't lit! We'll crush you!"

One sent out a Zubat. The other sent out a new Pokemon from Ryoki. Erin took out her Pokedex.

" _Mockassin, the Mimicking Pokemon. It hides in water, waiting for prey to come by. While it does, it camouflages with surroundings to avoid being eaten by Pokemon like Braviary. Luckily it is the only venomous water serpent Pokemon in Ryoki and the regions surrounding it."_

Vega just got Deoxys to use Psychic on Zubat. That was it; fast and easy. But Mockassin was a different story.

The Pokedex didn't exactly say a specific type. It just had three question marks next to Dark-type.

So it was part Dark type and part something else.

Then Erin noticed something. Mockassin wears a sort of mask covering the face. It resembled the two masks that sometimes symbolize drama as a whole.

There was a ball in the center. The ball slowly changed color, turning reddish-orange color.

She put up the Pokedex again. Now it said it was Fire-type next to Dark.

So it changes its type based on where it is.

It's on top of a burnt tower, so it's part Fire-type.

This was the perfect opportunity for Erin to use her newest Pokemon.

She threw a Pokeball. Out came a small floating rock thing. It had a sort of star shape to it.

"Minior, use Stone Edge!"

Stones popped up from the ground, hitting Mockassin. It curled up a bit.

"Mockassin, use Adapting Fangs!"

The snake's two fangs started to glow the same color as the ball in its mask. It bit down into Minior, but it didn't seem effective. Parts of Minior's "shield" chipped off, causing light to escape.

"Minior, use Stone Edge again!"

The stones popped up again. Mockassin tried to dodge, but it "dodged" right into another rock, fainting.

–

"Yo! We just wanted this bell!"

Vega stepped forward. "Why do you want such a thing? Is it so that you lowlifes can watch the world burn?! I won't let you do that."

"Commander Sebastian told us to bring the Bell to the Boss! If we don't follow through, we'll get beat! We ain't gonna have that!"

"It doesn't matter to me. Leave that Bell where it was!"

"And what if we say nah? 'Cause we ain't gonna leave it alone, live with that!"

"SHUT UP!"

Erin flinched.

"You don't have a clue! Neither of you do!"

Erin approached Vega.

"Little girl, that's enough-"

"You're standing here talking about _nothing!_ You're worrying about looking 'cool,' worrying about your reputation in your little team, stupid problems that shouldn't mean anything!"

Erin put her hand on her shoulder. "Vega, I think you should calm-"

"Let go of me."

"But..."

"Let go!"

Erin did.

Vega turned to face her. "...I'm sorry. It's just... These people!"

She turned back to them.

"They have no idea what taking the Bell would do. It's sickening. Distasteful. And they make no effort to try to understand!"

"Orders are orders! If we're told to take the bell, that's what we gonna do!"

Vega took another step forward. "You tell your boss that I'm still not going to surrender. Tell her that she won't accomplish anything through these things!"

"Lady Minerva's gonna beat us!"

"Yo, you wanna just hide from them?"

"She'll find us!"

There were more sounds of feet on the old stairs.

"You two! What's taking so long?"

Erin and Vega both recognized that voice.

It was Sebastian. Erin noticed something different.

His left eye seemed to be gone, and there were scars from there over to his nose. His hair covered all of it.

"We're sorry, yo! These two won't let us take the bell!"

His remaining eye widened.

"You two..."

He closed his eye, smiling. "I won't forgive what you did to my Sableye."

"You want a fight?"

He opened his eye, looking at Vega. "Not right now, girl. I've got better things to do."

Vega had enough. Deoxys popped out of its Pokeball, staring at the three.

"So it decides to show itself."

The two grunts were scared. They ran away.

"Sweet little Vega. Get a Deoxys, and suddenly you get the courage to stand up to us."

"I don't need you or your stupid syndicate."

"You... Know these people?"

"Yes."

In all her time with Vega, Erin hadn't once thought about these kinds of things.

Another thing she didn't think about – or even see – was the string of samples of meteorites strung up around her neck.

Deoxys had the same thing.

Vega touched one.

Something about Deoxys changed. Its body became more slim. The pairs of tentacles combined; the right tentacle was blue, the left was orange. The head became slimmer too.

Deoxys disappeared, reappearing behind Sebastian. Vega touched another meteorite. Another form change.

This one was more like the form Erin had always known. It retained the same basic body shape.

The two pairs of tentacles weren't wrapped around each other. The head had three points, and there was one blue triangular "spike" on each leg.

One pair turned into a hand. This hand formed a fist, slamming into his back. There was a cracking sound.

Sebastian was sent flying.

"What was THAT?!"

Vega faced Erin. "What?"

"Those forms!"

"Oh. Deoxys has different forms. That first one was Speed, the next was Attack."

Vega started heading down the stairs after making sure that the Rainbow Bell was fine.

"That's so cool! What do they do?"

"Self-explanatory. Speed makes it faster, Attack gives it strength. It has a Defense form, which makes it tankier."

"I wish I had a Deoxys!"

"No, you don't. Trust me."

"What?"

"If you had a Deoxys, you would be in the same situation I'm in."

"What?" She asked again.

"Team Shroud is after me for Deoxys. They want to do the same thing they did to Latios."

"They're the ones doing that?!"

"Well, no. It's a Pokemon doing that, but Team Shroud follows its orders."

"Must be one scary Pokemon."

"...That's an understatement."

* * *

 _ **YOU FOOLS! You can't follow simple orders! Minerva, what is this?!**_

 _A woman sat at a table. Sebastian sat there as well, along with other unknown figures._

 _ **I sincerely apologize. I will ensure that those Grunts receive their punishment.**_

 _ **SEND THEM TO ME.**_

 _ **But, sir-**_

 _ **SEND THEM.**_

 _The voice paused._

 _ **Or do you want the same fate as the last four Legendary Pokemon?**_

 _ **N-No...**_

 _ **Then do it.**_

 _ **...Yes, sir. I apologize for any disrespect.**_

 _ **I accept your apology.**_

 _ **What is our next course of action, if I may ask?**_

 _ **YOUR next course of action. You will go after that girl and kill her, as Sebastian has failed to do so. As for me...**_

 _ **I'm going after the Ryokan-form Mythical Pokemon.**_

 _ **Even Ryokan Jirachi? Ryokan Celebi?**_

 _ **All of them.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So yeah! Ryokan Pokemon are a thing. They're very similar to Alola forms.**_

 _ **Aaaanyways! I know this chapter is a bit weird. It was weird when I was planning it, and it still is.**_

 _ **Mockassin from the little new Pokemon chapter thing was in this, so that's good. The rest proooobably won't be in for a bit, especially Ecoma since that's one of the Legendary Pokemon. Canice will be sometime around the eighth Gym, Swhine won't be around until the fourth... But yeah! I guess that's it.**_

 _ **If I don't put out a chapter tomorrow (December 23rd), then Happy Holidays, as I've said after every recent chapter!~**_


	13. Aiden

**Chapter Eleven: Aiden**

Erin walked into the Gym. It had been two days since the last Gym battle.

There was a young man about her age standing in the middle of the battlefield, similar to how Gwen did. He had salmon-pink hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, are you Aiden?"

"Sure am." He took a Pokeball from his belt. "Are you two challengers? What are your names?"

"Yes, we are! I'm Erin; she's Vega."

"Hi."

He tilted his head when he heard Vega's name. "Well, it's nice to meet you both. Who wants to go first?"

Vega looked to Erin. "I think it's obvious."

"Me? Again? Really?"

"Yeeees, really. You're going first every time."

"Ughh... Fine."

"Let's go then!"

–

Aiden stood at the end of the battlefield. He threw the Pokeball he was holding.

A Pokemon resembling a camel popped out.

" _Numel, the Numb Pokemon. It stores magma of up to 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit. If it gets wet, the magma hardens, causing it to become heavy."_

"Alright. Ground and Fire. Perfect!"

Erin sent out Minior.

"Use Shell Smash, and then use Earthquake!"

Minior broke out of its shell immediately, exposing its core. It was a very light blue color, like the water on Ryokan beaches. Afterwards, it slammed into the ground, sending a shock wave rippling through the battlefield. The intensity created a fissure in the ground.

It hit Numel, who didn't even notice, since it can't even feel attacks or pain. But it was almost knock out.

"Numel, use Iron Head!"

Numel's head hardened. It slammed into Minior, knocking it out of the air. Minior picked itself up, though.

"Use Mirror Beam!"

Minior summoned multiple shiny stones. It collected light in its core, then shooting it into the stones. These reflected to other stones, gathering power with each reflection. Finally, the last beam hit Numel, causing it to faint.

Vega was right; it WAS pretty weak.

But then came Turtonator.

"Shell Trap!"

Turtonator's shell started glowing more.

If Erin got Minior to hit the shell, it would explode, and Minior would definitely faint.

So she just had to use an attack that didn't do physical contact.

"Use Mirror Beam again!"

More stones. These were bigger.

The beam of light sped form stone to stone rather quickly. It was already big, but it was at least twice its size when it hit Turtonator – right inside the hole in its stomach. That was its weak point.

Turtonator fell over, struggling to get back up. Its stomach was still exposed.

"Fly over it and use Earthquake!"

Minior flew over Turtonator's weak spot. It slammed down hard, and there was a cracking noise. The resulting shock triggered Shell Trap, but Minior flew away quickly.

Erin smiled. "More like Death Trap, if you ask me!"

The blast dealt damage to Turtonator, causing it to faint.

Aiden retrieved it before walking over, holding a case. "That was a good battle. I like how you used its own move to your advantage, and the way you used that Mirror Beam to hit the weak spot..."

Erin blushed lightly. "I think that was my best battle yet."

"So, here's your Forge Badge. It allows you to buy a boat pass to Genesis Island; just go off to the end of Route 5 and show this badge to the guy at the docks. He'll take you there if you do."

He turned to face Vega. "And you, Vega..."

"Yes?"

"You don't need to battle me."

Erin looked at him. "What?"

"Oh, she's battled me before. See, Gym battles are really just a test of strength. She battled me once before going to see Professor Aspen about that Deoxys that hatched from an Egg. What happened to the Dratini you used? I don't think you have it anymore..?"

"It was my father's. He let me borrow it."

"Ah, old Varen's. A strong leader. So, yeah, you already have your Forge Badge. Now..."

"Let's start with my trial, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **So, they're going to the trial site next. That's where Ryokan Celebi lives, isn't it? Why must the darn thing favor him? Just because it's part Fire type?**_

 _Minerva spoke up._

 _ **Sir, I believe it's because it saw something special about him.**_

 _ **Which is?**_

 _ **Valor. Nerve. Bravery. Those kinds of things.**_

 _ **And why must Ryokan Jirachi favor that pesky little Vega?**_

 _Sebastian shrugged._

 _ **Maybe it's just because she likes space. I dunno.**_

 _The thing slammed its fist into the armrest of its seat. **That is not a good reason. She must have a motive.**_

 _Minerva closed her eyes. **She wants to stop us. She wants me to stop chasing her.**_

 _ **There's something more, Boss.**_

 _She opened her eyes, shooting a sharp glare at Sebastian. **And what do you think that is?**_

 _ **I don't know any more than you two do. But I digress; where exactly does Ryokan Jirachi reside?**_

 _The thing slammed its fist again. **Stay on topic, boy. What do you think it is?**_

 _ **Fine.** He gulped. **She has a wish.**_

 _ **And what is it?**_

 _ **I said that I don't know. Maybe she wants her mother back.**_

 _This caught Minerva's attention. **Her mother? Oh, but she's long-gone. Died after giving birth to her. And honestly, we're all better off without some elite trainer looking for us.**_

 _The thing waved its hand in dismissal. A Honchkrow stood next to it patiently._

 _ **Reinforce our numbers at the trial site. This is where we'll stop her.**_

 _Honchkrow flew away, making a strange gurgling sound that resembled a laugh._

 _ **What is she planning?**_


	14. Special: Devhour

**Special Chapter: Daydreams**

Erin opened her eyes. She wasn't where she used to be.

She swore she was just with Aiden and Vega, heading to the trial site.

But...

Something had happened.

She didn't quite remember...

…

There was a roar. Bird Pokemon started flying away from trees, seemingly in a panic. Something was coming.

A huge silver ring appeared in the middle of the clearing.

A small hand – well, paw – stuck out. The rest of the body followed.

The small Pokemon resembled Mew, if Mew had a love child with a Dragonair, what with the little wings at the side of its head. Its tail looked like a hand on a clock, but more wavy and flexible, again, like Mew's tail.

It seemed to be holding something.

…

It let out a cry.

* * *

Vega slapped Erin. "Yo, you awake?"

"I am now."

Aiden stood next to Vega, smiling down at her. He was blushing lightly. She was doing the same.

"What happened?"

"Well, before you slapped me in the face... I think I had a dream."

Aiden sat against a tree, smiling. "What about?"

"I dunno... I think it was a Pokemon, but it didn't really look like it would be one. It looked like Mew, but it wasn't Mew. It had a clock thing in its chest, and... I think it was holding something, but then it made this sound, and next thing I knew, I took a hand to the face."

Aiden stopped smiling. "...Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about that."

"Hm..."

Erin looked over at Vega, whose jaw had dropped. "No way."

"What?"

"NO WAY!"

"What?!"

"Do you know what this means?!"

"No?"

"It means you were chosen by a Mythical Pokemon! No, THE Mythical Pokemon of Ryoki!"

"Ooookay?"

Aiden closed his eyes, smiling. "So here we are, three people chosen by three different Mythical Pokemon."

"The same thing kinda happened with me and Deoxys, before it 'hatched' from the meteorite. That was the same day I battled this guy." She pointed at Aiden. "And a few days later, I met you." She smiled.

"What does this mean for me?"

Vega stopped smiling. "It means Team Shroud is after you now, too. You're the person with the only Mythical Pokemon in all of Ryoki."

"What did I do for this?"

Aiden stared down at his hands, which he had laid down on his lap. "We don't know. Usually you would have to go through this sort of 'rite of passage.'"

"I didn't go through one."

Both of them turned to Vega.

"I didn't! It all just kinda... happened. I don't know what I did to get Arceus to send me my Deoxys. I just did something, and that made more things happened, and now I'm here. But I'm glad I did whatever I did, because if I never found the meteorite, I would never have gone to the professor to tell him about Deoxys, and because I wouldn't have gone, I wouldn't have met you, Erin. I'm truly grateful."

"Does this mean I can do something with my new 'Guardian?' And, Aiden, you never told us you had one too..."

"I knew."

Erin looked at Vega. "What?"

"His is Ryokan Celebi."

Erin mixed up her words. "WHAT?! That's a thing?! That's so cool!"

Aiden laughed. "It doesn't mean I can bring it to me at my will. Guardian Spirits have their own agenda. You know, stuff like keeping things in balance."

"...I don't think Deoxys is a Guardian Spirit, then."

"Why not?"

"Because it actually belongs to me. The connection between a Guardian Spirit and a person is not like the connection between a caught Pokemon and its trainer. The Guardian Spirit protects the person. A Pokemon is used to fight other Pokemon at its trainer's will. Because of this, as Deoxys is inside of a Pokeball, I send it out when I want to. I don't think Deoxys pops out of its Pokeball when I'm not looking to go save the world."

"Then that's not your Guardian Spirit. That's your signal that your Guardian Spirit will come soon, though. And judging by the fact that it's a Deoxys..."

Aiden paused.

"I think it'll be another space-based Mythical Pokemon."

Erin zoned out for a bit. "What's the name of my Guardian Spirit?"

Aiden looked up at the sky. "No one knows, really. There are only certain details; appearance, description, stuff like that. And the fact that it exists. No one has really gotten a name for it."

"Does it have a Pokedex entry?"

"Yes, from long ago. Even then, there was no name, though. It reads: 'This Pokemon leaps from different points in time often. It is never satisfied with the amount of food it gets, so it does this to eat. Somehow, despite not being satisfied, it never weighs more than it always does."

"So it leaps from time to time, and it eats a lot... Hm..."

There was silence.

"I'm calling it Devhour!"

Vega blinked twice. "What?"

"You know, like 'devour' and 'hour.' Clever, right?"

Vega groaned. Aiden tried not to; instead he said it was a great name. It was full of pity, Erin could tell, but she blushed anyways. Any compliment from him was acceptable.

"We should go do your trial now. I don't want to keep you two waiting."

Aiden got up, walking down the path.

* * *

 _ **Dammit! Minerva?!**_

 _ **Yes, my lord?**_

 ** _What is this?!_ _Was Zeta not supposed to be the one bonded to Devhour?!_**

 _ **Yes, sir. We don't understand. We had confirmation of it appearing before her to declare this, but-**_

 ** _You are lying_. _You cannot tell me otherwise._**

 _ **Sir-**_

 ** _I know you have used the device you_ _are developing in the_ _laboratories._ _That does not guarantee anything._**

 _ **I-I can prove it to you! Zeta!**_

 _A younger girl rode in from a portal on a skateboard. She stopped, taking her helmet off._

 _ **It happened. If you need proof...**_

 _A small black rift appeared beside her. It came through._

 _ **See?**_

 _ **...I apologize. Then this report must be incorrect and is to be disregarded. Thank you.**_


	15. Registration

**Chapter Twelve: Registration**

Aiden leaned on the post, smiling. "My trial requires you to find and record the locations of different homes that belong to Fire-type Pokemon. Some may attack, so just watch out. There's a Turtonator den, a Magmar cave, and a Salandit hole. The area's fenced off, so don't worry about having to leave; it's not like you can anyways. But yeah! Good luck!"

"Vega, you take the Salandit. I'll take Magmar and Turtonator."

"Are you sure? I can do Magmar and Turtonator if they're too dangerous."

"It's fine. We'll come out alive... I hope."

Vega took a dried up branch, poking the entrance to a small(ish) hole. When nothing came up, she checked another. She was standing in the middle of a field of them.

One finally showed up. The Salandit took a peek, blinking.

Vega checked the small device Aiden had given her and Erin. It gave her the coordinates.

She jotted them down in a notepad, smiling.

Erin was not as fortunate. She did find the only Turtonator den, but it was asleep deep inside, so she didn't know if it was really there. When she looked inside, she almost took a Flamethrower to the face. She was lucky she escaped with both eyebrows.

Later, when she found the Magmar's cave, the Magmar had been walking outside. Erin tried to write down the coordinates, but the Magmar walked over, slapping the notebook out of her hands and making a face.

The two met up at the post again. Aiden was there, watching the two. "Hey. Were you successful? Do you need anything?"

Vega grinned. "We did it."

"But I wasn't as lucky..."

"What?"

"I said..! I..! Saw a monkey..?!"

"Ooookay?"

"Well then... Let me see your notepads."

–

"Outstanding! Both of you wrote down the exact coordinates I did! But you know what's next, right? Come out!"

There was a roar in the distance. A large-ish Pokemon jumped high above the surrounding mounds, landing in front of them. It roared again.

–

Erin sent out Minior first. The male Pyroar standing in front of her was a few inches shorter than her, but it was still scary as heck. It used Fire Fang, the sharp teeth, which were now aflame, actually sinking into the rock shell.

"Minior, use Shell Smash!"

Minior's shell broke away, exposing the light blue core. Minior jumped back quickly.

"Use Stone Edge!"

Sharp stones suddenly burst out of the ground, hurting Pyroar.

Aiden whispered to Vega. "Let me see your Ride Pager."

"Okay..." She gave it to him. He took a flash drive from his pocket, inserting it into the side.

"There."

"Thanks, I guess. But what is it?"

"Wait until she gets hers."

"Use Mirror Beam!"

The stones from Stone Edge crumbled. A few of their shards started to levitate though, and Minior reflected light off of these.

The move did great damage, but not enough.

Pyroar bellowed towards the sky. A Magmar appeared next to it.

"Minior, use Mirror Beam on the Magmar!"

More stones started to float. The ones from the previous Mirror Beam were still in use.

The light reflected off the stones quickly, knocking out the Magmar. However, since there were two opponents, the rest of the light hit Pyroar, knocking it out as well.

Aiden smiled, walking over. "Huh. I knew I should've trained it more. Well, congrats! May I see your Ride Pager?"

 _Click!_

 _Scolipede has been registered to this Ride Pager!_

"Wait, a Scolipede? How does that work?"

"It's covered in armor. It lowers its head to position its horns and charges at things to break them. Now, I believe we have a boat to catch?"

"'We'?"

"I'm coming with."


	16. Genesis Island

**Chapter Thirteen: Genesis Island**

Erin leaned against the railing, answering her PokeGear.

"Oh, hey! It's been too long!"

She paused. "Rainger-in-training?! So you graduated? That's awesome! What region are you going to first?"

"Alola! That's great! You'll be staying in the Trainer School on Melemele for now, right? I guess you can consider yourself a teacher for some time. When are you coming to Ryoki?"

Another pause.

"A few months? Ok, cool. We'll probably be at the Nebula City Gym by then. Well, I don't wanna hold you too long. Talk to you soon."

She hung up, looking at the sky. The salty breeze was pleasant.

Aiden and Vega walked over. The former went behind her, wrapping an arm around her neck.

Vega rolled her eyes, separating the two. "None of this mushy stuff under my watch."

"I don't like her like that. I just wanted to see if she'd flinch, and she did."

"Don't be a jerk, Aiden."

He sighed. "I didn't mean to seem rude."

Vega put her hands on her hips. "Anyways... You seem a bit excited to get to the island. Why's that?"

He blushed deeply. "Well... The Gym Leader there... he's an old friend."

"What kind of old friend?"

"Be quiet!"

The two kept rambling throughout the boat trip.

* * *

The trio arrived at the island. Things were already quite odd.

There were floating pink and purple orbs in the sky above, and the island had a weird shape. It seemed to look like a Pokemon if you looked from a bird's-eye view.

There were many Western-style houses dotted across the landscape. Some had floating crystals above. Others didn't. In the middle of it all was a huge pagoda, which was probably the Gym and the Leader's house. It may have been a temple of some sort as well, because monks were coming in and out, smiling with their hands together as if they were praying.

"What is this place?"

A boy around their age came out of the door, his eyes closed. He had dark purple hair and pale blue eyes, as Erin and Vega would soon discover.

He smiled, opening his eyes. "Welcome to Genesis Island! Are you here to battle my Gym-..."

He stopped. His face turned red, and his eyes widened. "Aiden!"

"Eli! I missed you..!"

"I missed you too..." The guy – Eli – wrapped his arms around Aiden, hugging him tight.

Vega whispered to Erin. "Are they together, together?"

Erin shrugged. "I kinda ship it."

"I thought you liked him?"

"Meh, not really."

Eli grabbed his shoulders. "Please don't leave me again..."

"I promise I won't..."

Aiden turned to Erin and Vega. "Can he travel with us?"

"What?!" Eli looked at him.

Erin crossed her arms. "I have no problems with that."

Vega smiled. "Then I guess he can come with us, but not before we get our third Gym Badges."

"So you are challengers. That's good. Well, my name's Eli. I'm the Leader of the Genesis Island Gym. I specialize in Psychic-types, so I hope you have good Pokemon to use against them. I guess I can show you around the island if you're not ready yet."

"We'd like to take some time to prepare, please. And a tour would be appreciated."

"Alright. Follow me."

The four took a path from the temple. They went to the right, walking straight from there. They came to the Pokemon Center, walking inside to eat.

* * *

They came out about half an hour later. Continuing the tour, they came upon a shrine atop a cliff.

"This is the shrine to our Idol, the Ryokan Manaphy. Old legends passed down from our ancestors who lived on this very island say that it protects our waters and blesses us. And so we worship it here."

Aiden crossed his arms, smiling. "And Ryokan Manaphy chose you like Ryokan Celebi chose me. Oh! Get this! Devhour chose Erin!"

"Devhour?!"

Erin spoke. "Wait, how does Eli know about Devhour's name? I thought I made that up..."

"Eli here..." He put his hand on his shoulder. "...is the one that told me about it. Turns out, your name is the correct name. Lucky, aren't you?"

"I... I just guessed its name?"

"Well, yes. But at least you were right!"

Eli took a step back. "Devhour... But I thought Devhour chose Zibal... What is this?"

Erin looked at him. "Who's Zibal?"

Aiden answered. "She goes by Zeta Eridani. She's the seventh Gym Leader – the Gym Leader of Callisto City – alongside her brother Ran, or Epsilon Eridani. I really don't trust them, though. They seem... off. And shady. I don't like it."

"I don't either. But anyways... How can a Guardian choose two people? It's unheard of, and it's probably impossible. And why is it active now? Is something going to happen?"

Erin stared at Vega. "Deoxys. Remember when it translated those symbols in Caelus Town? Eight weeks. There were eight weeks left at the time until the 'Guardian of the Seas' would rise. It's been six weeks since then. You don't think..?"

Eli took out a book. "The Guardian of the Seas... It can't be Lugia, can it?"

"And, Vega... When your dad talked about things happening to Latios and Latias... You don't think all three of those things are related, do you?"

"It is possible. I remember my father saying something about some 'King of the Shadows' thing and the Vanishing City of Eldrar. Those could be related too; shadows are never a good thing."

Eli looked at Vega. "And your father is Varen? The Gym Leader of Nebula City?"

She nodded.

"I got word from him. Ryokan Rayquaza is down. Apparently that 'King of the Shadows' is tracking down Legendary and Mythical Pokemon and turning them to stone. Now, I do believe there is a page in here about that 'King...'"

He turned a few pages. "There's nothing. Just things about the two Legendary Pokemon of Ryoki."

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Two Legendary Pokemon?"

"Yes. Ecoma, Guardian of Nature, and Technolode, the Harbinger of Industrialization. That stuff."

"I've never heard of either, but they sound interesting. I want to learn more about the two."

"I'll teach you after our Gym Battle."


	17. Mini - Andromeda

**Mini 1: Andromeda**

 _Don't ignore the shadows that pass in the corner of your eye._

 _They watch your every move._

 _The ancient Aitneans believed them to be worshippers, but had no clue as to what they were doing._

 _Many believed these shadowy monsters were interdimensional beings who were studying how things worked on the physical plane, things such as gravity and light and other forces that most likely did not exist where they were from._

 _Deep down, I did know. I didn't believe anyone. But knowing that others experienced these things like I have did make it seem more real. It was something scary and cruel and yet so beautiful, the way our minds perceive things._

 _I was maybe eight when my mother had died. My father loved her very much. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman in all of Aoede._

 _When she passed, we moved back to our homeland. It was odd, having to adjust to our old traditions. My grandfather, the king, had died of natural causes while we were gone, and so my father succeeded the throne._

 _As the king's daughter, my life had been planned out for me the very moment he was coronated._

 _But that life was not what I wanted._

 _I wanted a life where my mother was still alive._

 _I wanted a life where we could all be normal._

 _I wanted a family._

 _Instead, all I could do was sit still and look pretty for the kingdom, receiving marriage proposals each and every day, repairing relations with other kingdoms._

 _That day, I received a grim reminder._

 _I remembered how messed up my life truly was._

 _My mother died._

 _My grandparents died._

 _My own twin sister loathed me._

 _We were at war, and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

 _The fatigue came first._

 _I couldn't eat; I couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't drink; it burned._

 _I couldn't sleep, and when I did, I would wake up not long after._

 _When I laid in bed at night I had the feeling that I was not alone._

 _I couldn't see it at first. I could feel its presence, like a low humming crawling through my skin._

 _And then, one night, I saw it._

 _No._

 _I saw her._

 _A black void at the foot of my bed in the shape of a human._

 _I did try to get up, but I couldn't move._

 _It was like being chained down by balls of lead._

 _I tried screaming, but my mouth would not move._

 _She climbed onto the bed, crawling over me, bringing her face up to my ear, whispering. Her voice was raspy and still so gentle. Both fear and calm welled up inside of me, flowing through my veins._

" _Give it to me..."_

 _She pinned my arms down._

 _I don't quite remember what happened after that._

 _All I know is that I'm not alone in my own skin._

 _I feel empty._

 _I feel dead, and yet I've never felt more alive._

 _I feel no emotion, and yet I feel the warmth of happiness lingering in the air._

 _I hear screaming._

 _Every single day._

…

 _What sin have I committed to be targetted by Giratina?_

…

" _My name is Andromeda Vasilis – Well, perhaps that's not quite true anymore."_


End file.
